McStrawberries
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: Just a silly little head canon I had conjured up long ago.


Our story begins in the year, 1991, with McDonaldland as our first setting. There, Ronald, Grimace, Sundae, Hamburgalur, and Birdie were playing at the park. Suddenly, a shower of pink sparkles was twirling around and around. As the gang saw this with curious and angsty eyes, a lovely fairy appeared with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. At first, the McDonaldland friends didn't know what to make of her until she kindly introduced herself as "The Berry Princess" who would travel to different worlds to look after there fragrences. Including that of one of her favorite places, "Strawberryland". And once she explained that she was sent to McDonaldland by her step-mother, Queen Melona, Ronald and his pals gladly showed her around their home.  
When the tour ended, The Berry Princess had to leave. Yet, Ronald was somewhat depressed by this fact as she would most likely never return again. The faire princess understood his plight and gave him a test; if he could figure out her name, then she'll visit him and his friends more often. It took a while but eventually Ronald figured that her name was "Holly". And low and behold he got it right!  
Throughout the year Holly enjoyed being with her new McDonaldland friends more and more each visit. Especially when a certain clown was involved. They all had many adventures, shared countless of stories and made many new friends. Including the gang of Strawberryland. Yet, by the end of the year, Ronald and Holly found themselves in a serious relationship to the point of starting to actually date in early 1992. And in May of 1993, Ronald popped the question and tied the knot with her. All to the chagrin and anger of Queen Melona. She was so infuriated that at the wedding she caused a violent storm to almost ruin everything. That wicked tyrant would've succeeded had Ronald hadn't used his magic and Holly her wand to put a stop to it.  
After all of that chaos, the two were happily married with their friends being with them through thick and thin. In 1994, they enjoyed their very first anniversary but a month later, all was to change. Upon one June day, the McDonalds were to meet eachother at a resturaunt as Holly was going to have a wonderful surprise. But when Ronald got to the place he waited, and waited, and waited. By closing time, Holly was nowhere to be found. Worried, he went to the police and his friends to organize a search part with the Strawberryland folk joining in. They looked all over many lands including Queen Melona's castle but no results. Yet, unbeknowest to everyone, Queen Melona owned a hidden chamber where poor Holly was being imprisoned. Not only that, Queen Melona had hired the Peculiar Pieman and Sour Grapes to capture her in the first place and had her magic wand confiscated. Leaving Holly powerless to be freed. And under the watchful eyes of Pieman's bids.  
9 months had come and gone. Feburary was the month it was when a Holly was not just a prisoner, but a mother as she delivered an adorable baby girl who she had named, "Rose-Berry" as she inherited her father's red hair(it was inevitable, folks). For once in a long while, Holly had felt a deep joy in her heart. But, sadly that wouldn't be long as once Queen Melona found out, she ordered the Peculiar Pieman and Sour Grapes to take the infant away to the town's orphanage. At this, Holly tearfully gave her baby a locket with a picture of the wedding before Rose-Berry was taken away.  
At the orphanage, Rose-Berry had stayed there for quite awhile until Queen Melona decided to produce a powerful flood to attack the innocent town. Fortunatley, once Holly found out about it, she went to her small window and called upon the storks to take the children to somewhere safe. Even at the cost of Queen Melona putting The Berry Princess into a deep sleep. Manhi, one by one, the huge flock of birds carried a child to the world none other than Strawberryland(of course!). There, each child was in the care of one of the members such as baby Rose-Berry being placed in the care of Strawberry Shortcake who had given the babe her namesake as she didn't know "Rose-Berry" was her real name. Yet, the Strawberries were isolated as the flood had divided them between their dear friends. Only for "Strawberry Shortcake Jr" to be in the care of Strawberry and the original Apple Dumpling along with the fellow berrykins.  
When Strawberry Jr got older, the older Strawberry and Apple Dumpling left with the berrykins to find a new. Leaving the young girl in charge of the fruitful garden with her new pets, a cat named Custard, and a pup named Pupcake. Though one day, Strawberry was working at a garden when she found a baby girl crawling about on her own. When she realized that the babe had no one to claim her, Strawberry Shortcake Jr took it upon herself to care for the kid as her little sister. Even giving her the name "Apple Dumpling."  
Meanwhile at McDonaldland, Ronald was upset and worried about what had happened to his wife. But, throughout the years, he'd never dispaired and continued to move on with hopes of reuniting with Holly once again.  
The end(?)


End file.
